


Rebellious love

by Joker1303



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe High School, Artist Levi, Bullying, Gay, Goths, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi is a dick in the begining, Multi, Self harm trigger warning in later chapters, Violence, artist Eren, blood (probably), punks, wishing people were gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: Eren is the new kid in trost high, when he stumbles across rebel and general bad ass Levi Ackerman, what will happen?





	1. New kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, please leave constructive criticism in the comments and I will try to reply to everyone's, thanks

I sat down at my desk 2 minuets before the bell rang for first period, I sat at the back and tried to keep a low profile, hoping the teacher, Professer Vix, didn't realise there was a new student in her class. "Now that attendance has been taken, lab partners, bur, before that, please welcome our new student, Eren Jaeger," the whole class looked at me in there seats, i froze, I didn't know anyone is this class room, how was I suppost to introduce myself? I stood up and waved, hoping that was enough. Perhaps Prof. Vix saw how anxious I was because she quickly got back to class.  
We were assighned lab partners and mine was a small, blond haird boy called Armin Arlert, he seemed nice enough, I head some joks in the back say things like "faggots got a new boyfriend!" and "hey, emo kid, what did your boyfriend say when you moved?" the last one was obviously directed towards me, I didn't care, wasn't the first time, won't be the last.

Armin was actually a nice kid, he wan't and emo, he was goth and mainly did it because he liked the fassion, at lunch Armin asked if I wanted to sit with him and his friends, I said yes for two reasons, firstly because I didn't know anyone else, and secondly because Armin seemed like a nice kid, so I expected his friends to be nice too. I was right, for the most part anyways. There were about 7 of us at the table, me, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir, Krista, Jean and Marco. Ymir and Krista were going out and so was Jean and Marco, Mikasa was a tomboy who wore black jeans, a Black button up and a dark puple pair of doc. martins. Jean was a very manly guy who wore a black pair of jeans, a black hoodie and black boots. Krista and Ymir both wore dark purple jeans, black boots and black band t-shirts, Ymirs of green day, whilst Krista's was panic at the disco.  
Armin himself wore very victorian looking clothes, a pair of black suit trousers, a black shirt and a purple tail coat. They all had black eyeliner on, Mikasa's was the thickest. We sat down at the lunch table and talked for a bit, Jean complaining about some jackass on the football team (Europian football, not American, so soccer for all you American readers)

Then another group of kids walked over, all wearing either black, dark purple or a band t-shirt. They sat down with us, Mikasa was the first to talk to them "hey Levi," she said to a short kid with black hair, parted in the middle. He wore plain black clothing, and alot of necklaces, peircings and bracelets.  
"Hey Mikasa, hows my favorite little cousin doinf?" he said, he sounded bored, not really interested but doing it because he actually wanted to know. I found out there names, Levi, you already know what he looks like, Hanji, an excentric science nerd with thick glasses and wore all purple clothing, and Erwin, he had blond hair, thick eye brows with a peircing in the left and wore black uit trousers, a white shirt and a green tie. He was the last person I'd expect to hang around these people, not that they were bad people, just because he didn't seem gothing, emo or punk enough to know any of them. It turned out that Erwin was dating Armin, Hanji was Aesexual (you don't like anyone) and Levi was a mystery.

God I hope he's gay, he looks amazing, God, what I would do to get him to notice me. I though, wait, is it bad to wish for people to be gay? I don't care.


	2. Is he gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, I hope that this one is longer than the other one, stuff will happen in this one like bullying so... No more character descriptions in this one, I hope, I may describe the bullies but that's about it.

Day 2 at Shinganshina high school, I have friends and a crush already, things are ok, dad didn't show up last night, thank the Gods. I still think it might be a bad thing to wish that Shinganshina High's resident badass, Levi Ackerman, is gay, I mean, just by looking at him, I think he might be, or be at least bi, but hey, things aren't always perfect. That's for sure. My first lesson that day, and probably my favourite, was art, the teacher seemed nice enough, Miss Holly, the class had been doing self portraits so I could start on mine if I wanted to, I was allowed my phone out so I had a reference picture, I settled on one of me with my had on my chin staring out of a window that my 'friend' had taken a while ago.

I worked on it all lesson and almost didn't realise that the bell had gone. I showed Miss Holly my art and she loved it straight away. "its so realistic Eren, and so artistic, who taught you to draw like that?" she asked me.  
"Uh, no one, I'm self taught," I relied.  
"well, you're amazing at art," she smiled and told me to run off to my next lesson, PE.

I've never liked PE, it's always sucked for me, the sweaty changing rooms, the fact that I'm skinny as hell. I'm relatively athletic, so that was never a problem, I'm ok with my weight, but, there's always the kids there, the jocks, the assholes. I was one of the first to be changed, and I Was putting my things back in my bag when someone tapped, (more like punched) me on the back. I spun around to see who it was when I felt his fist collide with my stomach. I doubled over, gasping for air, it was one of the footballers who were yelling things at me and Armin yesterday.

"Hey faggot, what did your boyfriend say when you moved?" he growled at me. His breath stank of yesterdays lunch, and his teeth were yellow like they had never been brushed in his life.   
"hey fag, my friend just asked you a question," another Jock said. This one was skinny and had better looking teeth, but still looked ugly and strong. I tried to run, but the big one grabbed my neck and threw me to the floor.  
"hey faggot, are you gonna fight back or not?" The skinny one said.

I was about to get up to fight when the teacher walked in.  
"what's going one here?" he said to me, I glanced at the jocks before saying,  
"sorry sir, I fell over," The teacher didn't believe me for a second, but instead of arguing and getting me beaten up more, we just had to run 10 laps instead of 5. I didn't care, I just wanted to talk to my friends again.

At lunch, Armin noticed that I'd barely eaten anything.  
"Hey Eren, what's wrong, you've barely touched your food," He sounded concerned.  
"Armin, I'm fine, I'm just not hungry, ok?"  
As usual he didn't believe me, but he went back to eating his lunch.

"hey guys, EREN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Hanji said as she sat down.  
Everyone on the table stared at me, more at my neck.  
"what?" I said, trying not to sound worried.  
"you've got a red mark on your neck and on the back of your head," she said, sounding even more concerned than Armin.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, shrugging it off.  
"Eren, you have got a red mark on your neck and on the back of your head, were you attacked?" It was Krista's turn to sound worried now.  
Everyone on the table said I had a red mark on my neck and head, and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.  
Loads of people in the lunch hall were now staring at my table because of all the noise, so, I got up, and walked away, not saying another word, and no one followed me. I walked down into an empty corridor that I didn't think people walked down, and sat on the floor and cried, until I heard footsteps, I got up and wiped my eyes, then I turned around, to see who it was, when, for the second time today I got a punch in the stomach, by lardass Mc AssHat and his sidekick Boney. I fell onto the floor hard.  
"Time to finish off what we started this morning," Lardass said.  
"yeah, time to finish him off," Boney agreed.

I stood up, but then felt Lardass' hand on my neck, and my feet weren't an the floor anymore. I kicked, and tried to yell, but I was paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move or speak, I just stared at them in horror, wanting this to be over. I closed my eyes and counted to 10, hoping that it was all just a dream, when, I felt Lardass' hand let go of my neck and I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes just in time to see Levi beating the shit out of the boys.  
"run you assholes, and never come near this boy again, or you'll have a date with my fists," He said, and the boys ran.

I looked up at Levi, who looked seriously concerned about me, he knelt down next to me and hugged me, I hugged him back and started to cry, we walked back to the lunch all together, and everyone on the table got up to help me, I probably looked like shit, and even bigger red mark on my neck, red eyes from crying, but, at least I knew I had friends who cared about me. And I think I'm madly in love with Levi now, the way he saved me, the way he actually cared, God I wish he's gay and thinks the same way about me too.


	3. Update

Hey, I'm not gonna be posting this anymore, I kind of lost the train of though I had for this, sorry, I'm not that good at writing proper stories. well, bye -3o


End file.
